1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pneumatic tool, and more particularly to a pneumatic tool having both blowing and sucking effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that there are various pneumatic tools used in various sites. For example, a dust blower is operated with high-pressure air as the power source. After processing a work piece, the dust blower serves to blow off the dust or the chips accumulating on a working table face, enabling a user to conveniently clean up the working table face.
In addition, it is dangerous to take articles in many manufacturing sites. For example, it is dangerous to place an article to be processed into a mold or take a product out of a mold. Therefore, an operator needs a grasping tool for taking and moving the article without directly using his hand to take the article. In this case, the operator is protected from being clamped by the mold and the danger of injury of the operator can be avoided.
It can be known from the above that both the dust blower and the grasping tool are auxiliary tools often used in many sites, especially in manufacturing sites. However, no conventional tool can provide integrated dust blowing and article taking functions. As a result, an operator needs to respectively use two kinds of tools to blow dust and take the article. It is quite inconvenient for the operator to use the tools.